


The Logs

by Andie_ZIR



Series: Subphantom [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Sort of Space AU, Spoilers for Subnautica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR
Summary: The Degasi has crashed on planet 4546B, leaving Xenobiologist and mercenary Dr. Maddie Fenton, her Xenoengineer husband Jack Fenton, and their college friend and billionaire Vlad Masters stranded.These are their logs.





	The Logs

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more small snippets with the logs if people really like this.

Rain battered the outside of the habitat, the skies a dark grey. They had been like that for weeks, the rain just would _not_ stop.

The rain reminded her of home, of her kids. She missed them dearly and she knew Jack did as well. She often wondered how they were doing at Alterra, with the Foley's.

She shook her head. Worrying about things she couldn't control wouldn't help her survive.

Maddie grabbed her helmet, heading for the door, when Vlad stopped her.

"Maddie, I said to wait for the storm to pass," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Your life is more valuable to me than a plant patch."

"You stopped being in charge when you decided to put us through that detour, Vlad," Maddie snapped, ripping herself away from the billionaire. "You stopped being in charge when the ship you were captaining _sunk_. Now my kids are wondering if Jack and I are okay, if we're still alive, and I can't be there to tuck them in at night."

"Maddie, I—"

"Save it, Masters."

There was a long pause where no one said anything, the air too tense.

"Vladdie—" Jack tried to start the earlier part of the conversation up again.

"What?!" Vlad snapped, his cold blue eyes boring into Jack's normally happy ones.

Maddie couldn't even bring herself to yell at Vlad for snapping at her husband. She missed Danny and Jazz so much.

"Maddie's the only one who knows how to get our food," the larger man pointed out.

"And _I_ know how to prioritize."

"I'm just saying," he started, "if that's so, why don't you let her go deal with the plants so we don't have to deal with starving tomorrow? She needs to go out if we want to survive."

There was another long pause. Vlad looked like he really was considering letting Maddie go out. It took him a second to finally say, "… Maddie, go deal with the plants."

Securing the helmet on her head in case she fell into the water, the wind seemed to be extremely brutal from what she could see, she made her way to the door. "I was going to do that anyways."

"_Doctor Madeline Fenton has disembarked the habitat._"

With Maddie gone, Vlad rounded on Jack. His eyes narrowed. "Interfere like that again and when rescue arrives I _will_ leave you here. Do you understand me?"

Jack sighed. "I don't think rescue is coming, Vladdie. Not in time, anyways." He looked out the window, seeing Maddie in the rain, tending to the plants. "And we can't stay here, either. With how this rain keeps falling, sooner or later this place will be buried. The only choice we have left is whether to get buried with it."

* * *

"_Doctor Madeline Fenton has embarked the habitat._"

Maddie held her helmet with one hand, the glowing purple… thing… in her other hand. A bag of dead peepers had been set down by her feet, obviously dinner for the night.

"I'm back!" She walked forward into the base. They had been stranded for so long now, and thank whatever higher-being was out there that Vlad had finally agreed to let her hunt some of the smaller fish for food.

They really couldn't keep surviving off of the minimal plants they had. They took too long to grow, it wasn't sustainable. Not like this.

"What is that thing?" came Vlad's smooth voice as he left their sleeping quarters. He looked at the thing in her hands. He looked nervous, but also curious.

"I don't know," Maddie replied, setting it down on a counter. "I found it outside, in the sand."

Jack lumbered in, presumably from hearing his wife and best friend talking. "What'cha got there, Mads?"

Maddie moved to the side to allow him to see what she found. It was definitely odd. Strange glyphs marked the stone surface. The middle looked to be a type of glass or something, it was definitely translucent enough to be glass. It was purple, with what appeared to be something similar to the letter U on it.

"Could it be part of another ship? We can't possibly be the only ones to have been shot down," Vlad suggested. He kept his distance from the tablet, his gaze wary.

"If it is, it's no ship that I've ever seen," she replied, looking at it.

"It's not even scratched or anything." Jack was in awe as he picked it up, poking it and generally playing around with it.

From the face Vlad was making, he looked ready to slap the thing out of Jack's hands. Out of concern for Jack, or for the tablet, she wasn't sure.

"Don't fool around with it, it might be worth something."

Of _course _it was about money.

"Vlad, if it was going to break, it would have done it when I picked it up," Maddie pointed out with a sigh.

"Look, Mads, it's glowing, do you think it could be…?" Jack looked at her. He looked so giddy, like a child on Christmas morning.

"We're not the first to come to this planet," Maddie replied, grinning with him. Jack knew just how to cheer her up.

Vlad cleared his throat. "It could be those sea monsters for all we know," he pointed out.

Maddie looked at the two men, determination in her eyes."One thing's for sure: we aren't going to find out by staying here."

They were going under the water's surface, whether Vlad wanted to or not.


End file.
